


Play Date

by JoAsakura



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where innocent children haven't been fridged for half-baked drama (and Roy has both arms), the survivors of the "Cheshire's Baby-Daddy Club" come together.</p><p>I don't even know, OK? :)</p><p>Work In Progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

It's force of habit that Roy's hand goes to the 9mm next to the door when he goes to answer it. The house isn't as secure as Titans Tower was, but at least he's got it arranged so he's got good visibility while those on the outside don't.

So, on a beautiful spring morning, Roy Harper, fingers lightly resting on the gun, opens the door to find a total stranger standing there. He reminds Roy a little bit of Batman- that same tightly-coiled mass of potential violence- except he wears a civilian face with less ease.

Sandy, strawberry-blonde hair and blue-green eyes that would be pretty if they didn't seem vaguely feral. And even though he's, in Roy's honest opinion, pretty hot, the guy's scruffy and grouchy looking and slightly ill-at-ease with his parcel- a small child squirming and laughing on his shoulders.

Roy wonders what it means that the kid looks vaguely familiar.

"You don't have to worry about shooting me, Harper." The man growls, resettling the child in the crook of his arm. "I'm not here to have a throwdown with you... Arsenal."

Roy pauses. "Do I know you?" His hand is still on the gun.

"Thomas Blake." The big man says, then rolls his eyes. "I'm Catman, in the biz." He looks at the boy and his eyes soften before he glances back at Roy. "A mutual.." he looks as if he's taking a bite of something that's vaguely unpleasant tasting. "acquaintance of ours told me where I might be able to find you."

That's when Roy realises why the kid looks so familiar.

~~~

When Roy's determined it's safe enough for Lian to come out, she approaches the boy and glares up at the man in her "I'm totally not afraid of you" face. Roy can't help but be a little proud.

"Lian, honey.. remember when I said that even though Mommy and Daddy aren't.."

"I Knooooow, daddy." Lian says, hanging off his arm. "Mom's a supervillain. And you're a superhero. I get that, I'm not a baby."

Blake makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a badly-disguised snort of laughter and Roy glares at him for a moment. "Well, mommy has other...agh.. friends too.. and Mr. Blake here had.. ah.. a relationship with mommy."

Lian pauses and then looks hard at the little boy, then up at her father, eyes lighting up. "OHMIGOD.. is that a little brother? FOR ME?" She says with the kind of glee that can only come from an only child who's been desperate for a younger sibling to torture.

"er.. yes?" Roy twitches an eyebrow as Lian lets go and scoops up the child.

"What's his name?"

There's a moment of drawn out silence, the space of time that it takes Blake to realise it's his turn. "Oh. Cub's name is Alex." He says after a moment, as if he has to remember. " I'm sure he'd ... love to play with you."

"Lian.. honey.. be gentle with the baby..." Roy calls out after her as she carries the child off. "Lian?"

"Ah, it's ok for cubs to roughhouse. It'll make them stronger." Blake says with a shrug. "Look, sorry about this, we can go.."

"No, no. you're here and it's not like I had any plans today except changing the oil in my car." Roy says. "This is.. this is kinda weird, tho. Want a beer?"

"It's before 10 am." Blake answers. "hell, yes."

~~~

One beer turns into a bar-be-que, and the awkward silence eventually fills with slightly drunken Batman stories.

By the time the sky has shaded into purple, Lian is crashed on the big swing on the back deck, with Alex curled next to her. The little boy is dressed in some outlandish costume that she made for him using a colander and what Roy suspects are the really nice table linens that Dinah sent him when they moved.

Roy lounges back, another beer in his hand and props his legs up on top of Blakes' as they watch the flames dance in the little fire pit. It's peaceful, quiet sound of a faint breeze stirring the trees behind them.

"Man. Jade an' her redhead fetish." Roy slurs and Blake makes that snorty laugh again.

"Thanks, Harper." he says, finally, clinking his bottle against Roy's in a little salute. "you're a really stand up guy." He starts to wobble to his feet. "But me an' the cub should probably get goin'."

it's probably because he's relatively soaked in alcohol that Roy's brain forgets that he's not with, say, Dick. "You don't have to go." He says then, putting his leg firmly across Blakes'. The kids are conked out and you're drunk and I'm horn.." Roy pauses, brain suddenly kicking in that this is most certainly not Dick. "Ah."

"That an offer, Harper?" Blake asks, taking another sip, and then eyeing the empty bottle in disappointment. "I don't have a problem with it, if it is. I've seen plenty of lions enjoy each other when I lived in the wild."

Roy can't quite figure out what lions have to do with anything, but he gets his libido, and Blake to agree to put a lid on things long enough for them to tuck the kids into bed.

It's only a few seconds after that task has been accomplished that the first, exploratory kiss occurs. It tastes like Stella Artois and musk and there's a tingling rasp of stubble and Roy decides that it's very nice and worthy of further exploration.


End file.
